haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Perspective (Episode)
|Shiten}} is the third episode of Haikyū!! To The Top, based on the manga Haikyū!! by Haruichi Furudate. The episode premiered on January 24, 2020. The opening theme of this episode is PHOENIX by BURNOUT SYNDROMES and the ending theme is Kessen Spirit by CHiCO with HoneyWorks. Overview While Hinata, Kageyama, and Tsukishima are gone, the Karasuno High School Volleyball Team do practice matches with Tokonami High School. Meanwhile, as the other boys are doing a practice match with the Shiratorizawa third-years, Hinata watches them play and begins to realize that all he’d ever concentrated on is chasing after the ball. Plot As Hinata exits the storage room with a new sense of determination, his behavior is observed by Ushijima and Tendō who calls the sudden change in Hinata 'creepy'. Hinata silently expresses how he hates that he is not on the court and is no one of importance but also knows that he must start putting in even more work. As a third set between the first and third years is about to take place, Hinata remembers about a load of washed jeresys and hurries to hang them to dry. From his vantage point on the walkway, Hinata observes the game. He watches as Kunimi is nearly successful in picking up Ushijima's spike from having reacted to it; making Hinata realize that he has the tendancy to freeze when he sees an opponent about to spike. As he continues to watch from the walkway, Hinata watches as Yamagata moves in sync with the third year blockers that allows him to receive a spike from Hyakuzawa. He recalls how Nishinoya had once described players who are excellent at receives, such as Daichi and Yaku from Nekoma, as being able to tell where the ball will go from reading the spikers form. Hinata then admires how Ushijima doesn't make any unnecessary movements when he receives. After finishing hanging the jerseys, Hinata hurries back down the court side and watches the game from the back where he comes to another realization of never having seen Nishinoya play from behind and, during games or watching tv, he tends to only keep his eyes on the ball. As Semi goes to serve, he is taunted by Tendō to get a service ace while calling his fellow third year by his unwanted nickname Semi-Semi. When Semi serves, Hinata follows the movements of Junji Kuroishi, a libero from Hakusuikan High School, and notices him do a familiar foot movement when he does a small hop the very moment Semi serves. Hinata watches closely as Kuroishi does the same movement again when Reon goes to make a spike and recalls a moment from middle school with friend Junpei Tamayama from the tennis club. Hinata requests Tamayama's help with his practice and Tamayama agrees on the condition Hinata helps him with his own practice first, to which Hinata eagerly agrees. During the tennis practice, Hinata is unsuccessful in being very helpful. Tamayama says that Hinata has supurb reflexes and can hit a few decent hits back though Hinata admits that he suddenly freezes when he thinks he will hit the ball. Tamayama tells Hinata of a basic tennis movement in which he lifts his feet from the ground when he enters such a state. As Koganegawa goes to serve, Hinata feverishly attempts to recall the move that Tamayama taught him and eventually remembers it to be the Split Step; a move in which a player takes their feet off the ground in order to reset their form when an opposing player is about to strike and then use that momentum to go into their next move. When Ushijima spikes, Hinata does the split step and moves forward at the same time Kuroishi misses the receive. Hinata is able to catch the ball right before it completely hits him in the face and proudly smiles at his accomplishment as his nose starts to bleed. Now recovering on the sidelines, Hinata watches Tendō and sees the difference in his plays and speed compared to Tsukishima. As he continues to watch the game and notice the different ways to receive, Hinata sees that all he's ever done is chase the ball and that there is so much more information on the court that he can absorb. Later that evening, the third years are taking their leave as several of the first years realize they will now being staying overnight and Hinata praises to Sagae of how amazing Shiratorizawa's washing machines are. At that moment, Washijō appears and tells Hinata that only those who were invited to the camp are allowed room and board. His cold attitude does not go unnoticed by the other first years as well as Ushijima and Tendō. Tendō realizes that the camp is smaller than normal and that there would indeed be room for Hinata to stay. Ushijima simply states that Hinata had come here to make a chance for himself that wasn't given to him, though is unsure if he was successful or not. Tendō reluctantly agrees and follows Ushijima out the gym. As Hinata is moping the floors, Koganegawa tries to ask Tsukishima and Kunimi to join him for extra practice. The two right away decline the offer and leave the gym, leaving Koganegawa stunned. Kindaichi states that the setter asked the wrong people to join in for extra practice but volunteers to join instead. Hinata then offers to join them as well by collecting the balls for them. Kindaichi seems surprised at Hinata's offer, thinking that Hinata would want to try spiking. Seeing Goshiki leaving, Hinata hurries over and asks if the wing spiker will stay for the practice. Goshiki begins to deny wanting to practice with them until Hinata begins to flatter Goshiki with requests of wanting to see his famous straight shot that seems to get by most blockers. Stunned, Goshiki questions himself of when he last felt such praise and admiration after having been around upperclassmen that were either cold in demeanor or simply unreadable. Caving to Hinata's request and praise, Goshiki asks if the straight shot is all he wants to see and Hinata asks to see a few cross shots as well. All of this being witnessed by Kindaichi who determines that Goshiki was easily won over. Now with enough players, the first years begin a game. Hinata is covering the back end of the court while Nagamatu is blocking. From their positions, Hinata determines that there is a limit of places that a spiker can aim for and is determined to get his hands on the ball and master the split step. His first attempt fails horribly due to poor timing. For several more attempts, he is unsuccessful in getting his timing right and each ball gets past him. Seeing Goshiki next to spike, Hinata wonders if he will be doing a line shot until he sees signs that it will be a cross shot instead. Though he gets hit from his hands being full, Hinata is still happy that his guess was right from seeing that the path for the line shot was blocked and the set was a bit short which prevented Goshiki from hitting close to the antenna. As Goshiki requests from Koganegawa to try to get the sets as close to the antenna as he can, Hinata reminds himself that he can also determine the path of the ball from the set. After the practice has ended, Hinata tries to ignore his hunger but wonders what the food at a powerhouse school is like. He worries about Tsukishima not eatting properly since he tends to leave food if no one monitors him. After determining the time it would take him to get home, Hinata remembers when Ukai took the team to eat after their defeat to Seijoh and remembers that Ukai told them that eating a proper meal will help their bodies heal and grow stronger. At the Sakanoshita Store, Ukai receives a call from Hinata asking him what kinds of food he should eat. Immediately knowing what Hinata is thinking, Ukai begins to tell Hinata that he should look into sports drinks that have ammino acids and foods that have protein and carbs. Then, he should eat a proper meal and get proper rest. Hinata accepts all of the information gratefully before hurrying home. The next day, the Karasuno team is having a practice game against the Tokonami team. Tadashi does the jump float only for it to go out. After Asahi's serve is received, Nishinoya attempts a jump set for the ace only for the ball to get spiked into the net. As he watches Tanaka prepare to serve next, Ennoshita sees that the second year has formed a ritual he goes through since he began trying jump serves but still needs practice since the serves don't always clear the net. Having won against Karasuno, the Tokonami players believe they now have what it takes to make it to Nationals and watch as the Karasuno players begin flying laps. Having caught themselves in the punishment, the players realize they've gotten into the habit doing the laps from all their losses during the training camps and some even admit to having to stop themselves from doing it even when they've won. Amused at how the serves went during the game, Ukai asks the Tokonami coach if they could play another game. At Shiratorizawa, Anabara is helping the first years with spikes as Hinata once more positions himself to catch the hits. When Kinaichi goes to spike, Hinata notices the set is a bit too high and moves back a step when he realizes that Kindaichi will not be able to hit the straight down. He guesses right but fails to catch the ball. Anabara watches Hinata and sees that his movements are different from when the camp first started. Though he admits Hinata has natural athletic ability, Anabara sees that Hinata is now starting to put thought into his movements which will later blend with his instincts to become intuition. With the next few hits, Hinata is starting to become better at getting a hand on the ball but realizes that, in an actual game, things will be more hectic and it will be much harder to determine what course of action will need to take place. From the speed in which spikes are normally hit, Hinata wonders if he would even be able to use the split step to his advantage. As Ushijima is watching the training through a doorway, he is joined by Tendō who asks how the little 'monsters' are doing. Ushijima questions his choice of phrasing and Tendō simply answers that Hinata and Kageyama simply cannot be human. Ushijima smirks and agrees with Tendō while the middle blocker asks himself if Ushijima would be upset if asked how he felt about his fellow monsters since he at times seems like one himself. During a break, Kindaichi approaches Hinata and questions why he is acting so desperate to prove himself. Hinata answers that he is determined to one day beat Kageyama but is frustrated that the setter is at the All-Japan training camp. Kindaichi is amused at Hinata's answers but guesses that Kageyama could possibly be having trouble fitting in at the youth camp. At the national training center, Kageyama is playing a game with most of the other invited players; including setter Atsumu Miya, wing spiker Kiyoomi Sakusa, libero Motoya Komori and wing spiker Kōrai Hoshiumi who immediately catches Kageyama's attention when he blocks the first years direct spike attempt. As the game continues, Kageyama performs his special quick set and stuns everyone present though the ball falls without being spiked. Kageyama apologizes while admitting his set was done out of habit, earning him looks of caution from Sakusa and Hoshiumi and looks of amusement from Atsumu and Coach Fuki. At Shiratorizawa, the first years are beginning spiking practice and Hinata volunteers to cover the back end of the court. Sagae notices Hinata's excitement and learns from Goshiki that the middle blocker had stayed late the previous night as well. As the drills take place, Hinata is seen being able to keep up with the hits and catch the balls. He is noted by Kunimi to appear like he is the only one in the middle of a game. Hinata's appearance giving Goshiki, Kindaichi and Kunimi seemingly unnerved feelings and Tsukishima dislikes that he feels he must give more effort after seeing Hinata working so hard. As Haykuzawa prepares to spike, Hinata continues to remind himself that he should always be thinking about his next move. He pictures himself in a game against Hyakuzawa and as he tells himself that he's been tasked with being part of the courts defender. As Hyakuzawa spikes, Hinata does the split step and propels himself into the perfect spot to catch the ball. Impressed with Hinata's feat, Sagae gives him a thumbs up. Hinata happily returns the gesture, thus resulting in being distracted when Kindaichi spikes and ends up getting hit in the crotch by the ball. Hinata topples over in pain as the rest of the players watch in shock and Washijō simply scolds Hinata for not paying attention. Later that evening, Tsukishima approaches Hinata and asks him to join him for the free practice. Hinata is momentarily silent before doing a double-take in shock. Debut Characters Locations Appearances Characters *Shōyō Hinata *Satori Tendō *Wakatoshi Ushijima *Akira Kunimi *Eita Semi *Kanji Koganegawa *Yūtarō Kindaichi *Tsutomu Goshiki *Keishin Ukai *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Chikara Ennoshita *Asahi Azumane *Kōshi Sugawara *Takaaki Anabara *Tobio Kageyama *Kiyoomi Sakusa *Kōrai Hoshiumi *Atsumu Miya *Fuki Hibarida *Kei Tsukishima Locations Episode Notes Character Revelations Trivia Difference between Anime and Manga *'Manga only:' After Hinata catches Kuroishi's missed receive, he has another flashback of Tamayama explaining that when he masters the timing of the split step his overall reaction time will improve and it will be something he can do without thinking. *'Manga:' Hinata is shown standing next to the scoreboard with Sagae. Anime: 'he is shown standing alone. *'Manga: When Hinata is speaking with Sagae and Akakura about the washing machines, Semi is shown in the background noticing how quickly Hinata has befriended the two. Anime: the three first years are shown apart from the group with no one noticing how quickly they've become friends. *'Manga:' while moping, Hinata questions Sagae and Akakura about what they think about when being ball boys. Anime: Hinata is shown moping but does not speak to Sagae and Akakura. *'Manga:' When Kindaichi volunteers to join Koganegawa for extra practice, more players are shown being around and asking to join. Anime: No extra players are shown at this point. *'Manga:' When Goshiki makes the set request from Koganegawa, he is shown standing on the other side of the net. Anime: He is standing on the same side as the setter. *Manga only: Before leaving Shiratorizawa, Hinata is shown attempting to catch more spiked balls and a scene of the first years is shown of them in the cafeteria eatting dinner. *'Manga:' The start of the third day of the first year training camp is shown before the Karasuno practice match against Tokonami. Anime: the Karasuno practice match is shown first. *Manga only: Before doing his jump float serve, Tadashi recalls a night of practice with Shimada. *When Tanaka misses his jump serve, Asahi's and Narita's positions are swapped between the manga and anime. *'Manga:' After reading Kindaichi's form, Hinata is shown catching the ball. Anime: the ball gets past him. *'Manga:' When Tsukishima silently makes the comment of feeling like he needs to do more after watching Hinata, he is shown thinking this while ducking under the net and before Ushijima and Tendō are seen watching the practice. Anime: 'He is shown thinking this while standing on the opposite side of the court and after Kageyama is shown playing at the youth camp. *'Manga: When Tendō joins Ushijima in watching the camp, Yamagata is shown with him. Anime: 'Yamagata is not present. *'Manga: When Kageyama is blocked by Hoshiumi, Sakusa is also shown reacting. Anime: This was skipped. *'Manga:' The spiking practice scene takes place right after Hinata speaks with Ukai about proper foods to eat. Anime: It takes place after Kageyama is shown playing at the youth camp. *'''Manga: '''Tsukishima asking Hinata to join him in the free practice happens after Kageyama's day of practice. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 4